leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V8.12
, 2018 |Related = 8.12 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.11 |Next = V8.13 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Playmaker Lee Sin profileicon.png|Playmaker Lee Sin Sweeper Rammus profileicon.png|Sweeper Rammus SuperMassive eSports 2018 (Alt) profileicon.png|SuperMassive eSports 2018 Cube Adonis 2018 profileicon.png|Cube Adonis 2018 Vikings Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|Vikings Gaming 2018 Phong Vũ Buffalo 2018 profileicon.png|Phong Vũ Buffalo 2018 Master's Challenge Season 2 profileicon.png|China Masters Challenge The following Emotes have been added to the store: Yikes Emote.png|Yikes Okay Emote.png|Okay Joy Pengu Emote.png|Joy Pengu Go Team! Emote.png|Go Team! Hype Kitty Emote.png|Hype Kitty Hat's Off Emote.png|Hat's Off (Animated) China Masters Challenge Emote.png|China Masters Challenge General ;Emotes * Emote cost reduced to from . * If you purchased an emote for between May 29 (12:01 AM PT) and June 11 (11:59 PM PT), we're refunding the difference. This partial refund should appear in your account by June 26. * As a thanks to early emoters, you'll receive an animated M'Pengu if you purchased any emotes before 8.12. He can also be crafted for from June 26 to July 10. * Mystery Emote Tokens award a random unowned emote and will be periodically available in the store for . * Emotes older than six months will join the regular skin sale schedule. * In your emote collection, view, sort, and purchase emotes you don't have. ;Ward skins * Icon for the Crest of the Rooster ward is no longer off center in Champion Select. ;Tutorials * Tutorials have been updated. League of Legends V8.12 Game ;Emotes * When off-screen teammates flash their emotes, the emote will now appear in a small bubble next to their portrait in the HUD. This feature can be turned off via the Options menu. * Added emote autofire slots for First Blood and Ace. * All emotes now have custom sounds. ;Last-Hit Assistance * On patch V8.12, if a basic attack would fail to kill a minion by 3 health or less, it will kill that minion. ** On patch V8.13, this is reduced to 2. ** On patch V8.14, this is reduced to 1. ** On patch V8.15, the last-hit assistance is removed. Champions ; * ** *** VFX have been restored. ; * General ** Bolts from are now properly converted to partial true damage against champions when they critically strike while he has , and no longer partially convert to true damage against non-champions. ; * Stats ** Human base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. ** Spider base movement speed increased to 355 from 350. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 22 from 25. ; * ** Can no longer channel Friend of the Forest on a small wolf or razorbeak to quickly collect them after attempting to channel his passive on the big monster in the camp. ; * ** After seconds, the shield now decays over its remaining duration. ; * ** The fourth shot now overrides guaranteed-crit damage modifier. ; * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 4. * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 4. ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to 25% from 10%. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 6. Pix is still attached for 6 seconds. ; * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 4. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Damage against monsters changed to % of their maximum health}} from 400. *** The damage is capped at 300 against epic monsters. * ** Mana cost reduced to 65 from 80. ** Flail swing now scales with . ** Flail lash now scales with . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Frost can now also be applied to medium monsters and large minions. ** On-target cooldown now only applies to enemy champions. ; * ** Champion damage from subsequent shards reduced to 50% from 60%. ; * General ** Mist Walkers and the Maiden now update their stats when Yorick's stats change. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . Items ; * Heal and shield power reduced to 8% from 10%. ; * Premitigation damage conversion increased to 35% from 25%. ; - Removed * Removed from the game. ; * Crushing Blow now properly deals magic damage for ranged users. ; * Heal and shield power reduced to 5% from 8%. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 5% from 10%. ; * Magic shield duration increased to 5 seconds from 3. ; * Heal and shield power reduced to 15% from 20%. ; * Heal and shield power reduced to 8% from 10%. ; * +50% base attack damage. * Gain as bonus attack damage. Runes ; * Bonus movement speed reduced to % from 3%. * Bonus movement speed convertion into AP increased to 16% from 8%. * Bonus movement speed convertion into AD increased to % from %. ; * Bonus attack speed increased to from . ; * Many champions whose ultimate abilities use pet controls or multiple activations (e.g. recalling his or casting ) now properly gain Presence of Mind's cooldown reduction on takedowns that occur while their ults are still active. Summoner's Rift ; * Fixed an infrequent bug where she would occasionally heal back the first instance of damage dealt to it. Hotfixes June 18th Hotfix ; * Essence Flare duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * Essence Flare bonus attack speed increased to 50% from 30%. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * total cost reduced to from . ; * Attack damage increased to 75 from 70. * Storm's Edge bonus movement speed increased to 20% from 10%. * Storm's Edge bonus movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . References Category:Patch notes Category:Season 2018 patch